


Discovery

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: For Intended Use Only [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dildos, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Kneeling, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sub Merlin, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: As soon as Merlin is sure that Morgana has everything in hand, he walks out of the lab and  decides to visit Harry before he heads home. He takes his time walking through the estate, hoping to burn off the wide eyed feeling but without success. When he reaches Harry’s office, he knocks and enters at Harry’s call, but freezes just in the doorway.Harry is puttering about going through the intel for his next mission. He’s impeccably dressed, as usual, but his hair is untamed -- fluffy and wild in a way Merlin usually only sees after they’ve had a good romp in the sheets.Merlin was just going to get a quick kiss and then head for home to pass out in bed, but the sight of Harry in this strange inbetween state of gentleman and brash young man seems to punch Merlin in the gut, and suddenly all he wants to do is kneel.





	Discovery

It is nearly unheard of that Merlin is ready to call it a day before Harry.

Technically, he supposes, that is still the case -- it’s only mid-morning but he’s been up for forty-three hours, and is wired with adrenaline and caffeine, while he knows Harry only sauntered into his office less than an hour earlier.

As soon as Merlin is sure that Morgana has everything in hand, he walks out of the lab and decides to visit Harry before he heads home. He takes his time walking through the estate, hoping to burn off the wide eyed feeling but without success. When he reaches Harry’s office, he knocks and enters at Harry’s call, but freezes just in the doorway. 

Harry is puttering about going through the intel for his next mission. He’s impeccably dressed, as usual, but his hair is untamed -- fluffy and wild in a way Merlin usually only sees after they’ve had a good romp in the sheets.

Merlin was just going to get a quick kiss and then head for home to pass out in bed, but the sight of Harry in this strange inbetween state of gentleman and brash young man seems to punch Merlin in the gut, and suddenly all he wants to do is kneel.

When he asks Harry’s eyes go dark, and he silently gets up to fetch a pillow from the couch. Harry lays it at his feet as he sits back down and returns to his work.

Merlin is quick to kneel, and Harry’s hand rests on his neck and over his scalp while his other flips through the papers on his desk. But as tired as Merlin is, he can’t relax, still wired from his work. He fidgets and squirms, until finally Harry pushes back his chair and tilts Merlin’s face up by his chin.

Quietly, he suggests they do something to clear his mind. From a locked drawer Harry pulls out a moderately sized dildo and a fresh bottle of lube. 

Merlin is already stripping out of his clothes before the drawer is shut, but he tilts his head in question – they don’t normally play in HQ, too many chances for discovery. But Harry just tells him he was waiting for the right time to give it to him.

It takes only a few moments for Merlin to end up keeling naked under Harry’s desk, working himself open on his fingers as Harry watches with a passive expression, only his eyes betraying his desire.

When Merlin finally starts sliding the toy inside himself, little moans slip completely unbidden from his mouth. Quickly, Harry frees his cock from his trousers and pushes his chair back towards the desk. With a hand on the back of his head, Harry guides Merlin’s mouth onto his cock as Merlin seats himself fully on the toy.

For a few minutes there is nothing but the sounds of Merlin rocking between the toy and Harry’s cock, the occasional sigh or gasp from Harry as Merlin works to bring the both of them off.

Suddenly there is a light rapping at the door and Merlin freezes. Harry slides his hand down to the back of Merlin’s neck and squeezes -- a reassurance and a clear command for Merlin to stay right where he is and not move.

Harry clears his throat and calls for the person to enter. When Merlin hears the door open, his cock twitches and he feels himself drip onto the floor. They’ve never done anything like this before -- with an audience -- and Merlin realises how desperately he wants it.

The exchange is brief, just a tech bringing Harry some additional intel and files before leaving again. It can’t take more than a few minutes total, but in that time Merlin has worked himself into a frenzy. 

His body stays still, trembling and clenching around the toy, his cock leaking freely down his length and pooling on the floor. But his tongue doesn’t stop, pressing against Harry’s frenulum and swirling around the head. They are lucky it was only a tech who came in, because Merlin is certain a fully trained Knight would see the way Harry attempts to control his breathing and would know exactly what is happening.

As soon as the door closes Merlin is moving, rocking roughly onto the dildo and taking as much of Harry’s cock as he can.

He’s frantic, so close to his release but needing something more when he feels Harry’s legs shift and suddenly a sock clad foot is pressing against his cock. With a muffled groan Merlin comes, painting his stomach and the floor and Harry’s foot. 

Even as Merlin’s still coming, he resumes his worship of Harry and presses even further onto Harry’s cock, feeling it nudge the back of his throat. It only takes a few moments more for Harry to start whispering praises and coming down Merlin’s throat.

They take a few minutes after to bask -- Merlin’s head on Harry’s thigh and Harry rubbing his scalp and whispering his adoration. But eventually Harry tucks himself away, and helps Merlin to stand up. Harry cleans him as best he can with tissues, then strips off his socks and gets Merlin dressed once again.

Merlin’s buzz is fading, and now in it’s place is just exhaustion. Harry quickly packs up his files and sends a message to Arthur to inform him that he’ll be spending the remainder of the day prepping for his mission at home. Together they head for the shuttle, their shoulders brushing as they walk down the hallway, and Merlin can’t help the sleepy, dopey smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com).


End file.
